


1:51 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's face was wet with tears before he smiled.
Kudos: 1





	1:51 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's face was wet with tears before he smiled and his life ended near the injured Supergirl in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
